The Jedi from the past
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto a Jedi from the old republic is blasted in to the future. Start off in the Galactic war not sure were to put him
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Jedi from the past

Rescuing a youth

Xxx

Oct 10 a young baby was just condemned to a life time of loneliness. An blond hair man was holding the baby in his arm. He thinking back to the meeting he just got out of.

"You want me do what?" shouted man.

"I am sorry Lord Fourth but that boy must be killed," said a man a man with bandages.

"That boy is my son and no one will harm him," said the man.

"Despite the Shinobi effort at appealing it has been decided," said the bandaged man.

"You will kill a baby just because of what might happen," said the blond haired man as he walks out hold his son. "I am sorry Naruto."

"I hope my friend get here in time," said the man as a metallic ship flies. Seeing the symbol on the side the blond haired man walks forward.

The ramp opens and a Zabark walks out. "Master Minato," said the man with horns and brown robes.

Master Derach," said Minato. "It's good to see you again."

"You seem distress my old friend," said Derach.

"Yes. My son has the Kyuubi sealed in him by the former Hokage," said Minato. "The civilian want him dead."

"So let me guess. You want me to take him off this planet," said Derach. Minato pulls out a metallic cylinder. "Are you sure Minato?"

"I will be getting no father of year at all. Giving him my lightsaber you and your master help me and making sure my is safe is all I can do."

"I shall make sure receive training. You have my promise," said Derach.

Minato give his son to the Master and bows. "Thank you my old friend," said Minato.

Xxx

Five year later a blond haired boy was sparring with another student with black hair. Satele Shan was the direct decedent of Bastila and Revan. Naruto kicked Satele down and placed the training Saber to her neck. "Why can't I beat you?" asked the young female who was older by one year.

"I train from when I wake up to when I go to bed," said Naruto. "Come on let's get some food."

The two get to the cafeteria and see many Jedi's walking around. Walking to a table Derach walks up. "Naruto after you have your lunch meet in my meditation chamber," said the master. "I think it's time to find out your past."

Xxx

Naruto heads to the chamber and sees his master there. "First I have been the right to train you as my padawan," said Derach.

"But just got here five years ago and I am still learning Makashi," said Naruto.

"You are a prodigy and I think I can help with your training," said Derach. "You father was a dear friend of mine."

"Who is he?" asked Naruto.

"His name is Minato Namikaze. Since I adopted you been given the name Naruto Derach," said Master. "What name do you want to go with?"

"I will have name you gave me father," said Naruto. "Do you have a holo-image of my birth father?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said the master as he takes out a holo-disk and the blond haired man image appear. "Thank you master, um father."

"Let me see your Makashi form," said the master.

Xxx

Seven years later Naruto was twleve and has master all form except Juyo due his principle. He was coming back from a mission to bodyguard the royal house of Alderaan . Next to him was Derach. "Student you did a great job on this mission. Do you want to take your trials?" asked the Master.

"No I don't think I am ready," said Naruto. "I heard you are taking a student and I am being transferd."

"Young Satele's pervious master was killed and I agreed to take her," said Derach. "How do you feel about it."

"I have learned a lot and you have much you can teach Satele," said Naruto. "Do you know the master, that I will be getting."

"You're not getting one," said Derach. "I have put you name forth for Jedi Knight."

"Are you sure I am ready?" asked Naruto.

"You will pass with flying colors," said Derach. "You have made me very proud father and master."

Xxx

They land in the temple and Naruto was standing in front of the council. "Young Derach, you have shown great skill and humility," said Master Argus. "We have decided to put on trail for knight hood."

Naruto nods his head. "You will head back to your planet and protect the Fourth Hokage during the Chunin Exam," said short Master with green Skin and point ear.

"I understand Master," said Naruto. "I shall protect Lord Hokage."

Xxx

Naruto gets to his fighter and take off after entering the planet position in Navigation computer. Landing in the forest outside a big village he walks to the gate.

Earlier Minato was a nervous wreck. "I will final get to see my son," he said with a wishper. "My son is coming home."

It took eleven year for Minato to take back all power from the council and made the council just his adviser. Walking out of the Hokage tower he gets to the gate.

Seeing the robe of a Jedi, he starts to fidget. "Great Master Jedi," said Minato with a bow which the Naruto returned.

"It is a pleasure to meet at last Lord Hokage," said Naruto. "You like to holo-picture I was given father."

"Let to my office, I would like to get to my son," said Minato.

Xxx

Minato shunshin to his office holding Naruto's shoulder. Rushing Naruto, Minato hug his son. "I am sorry,"

"I was told why you gave me up. Thank you father," said Naruto.

"How is the Jedi treating you?" asked Minato.

"I am Naruto Derach, father. My adoptive father has shown me love," said Naruto.

"I am upset that you took his name not mine. But you were raised as I asked him too," said Minato. "Now your job is to be my bodyguard during the finals with my other bodyguard Jiraiya."

"I shall protect you with my life," said Naruto

Xxx

Naruto was walking around the village when he saw a young brown haired boy getting picked up by a man wearing a cat suit. "Let me go," shouted the boy.

Walking to the teen holding up the young boy. "What is going on?" asked Naruto.

"This punk ran into me," said the teen.

"You will let him go," said Naruto. The teen places the boy on the ground. "Get behind me."

"What did you do?" asked the teen shaking of the mind trick. He grabs a bundled up package on his.

"You're going to use Crow," asked a blond haired female with a fan on her back.

"If you attack the Leaf declare war despite being allies," said Naruto.

"Kankuro, said a gravelly voice. "You are a disgrace."

"Sorry Gaara,' they started it," said the terrified teen. As a teen with a gourd on his back and red hair appears.

"Shut up or I will kill you," said Gaara.

"Right sorry," said Kankuro.

"May I ask your name genin?" said Naruto. "As well as the young man in the tree."

A black haired boy with a duck butt hair jumps down. "I am Sasuke Uchiha and an elite," said the black haired boy.

"A little advice. Your name mean in the battlefield. It makes you a bigger target," said Naruto. "I take it you are here for chunin exams?"

"That's right," blond haired girl.

"I wish you luck and stay out of trouble," said Naruto as the Uchiha walks up to him.

"I demand you teach me how to do what you did," said the boy.

"Why should I?" asked Naruto waiting for answer.

"I want to kill someone and avenge my family," said Sasuke.

"I will tell you this once. Let go of your revenge it will do no more than hurt you in the end," said Naruto.

"What do you know?' asked Sasuke.

"More then you think," said Naruto. "Young Sarutobi please come with me. I will take you back to the academy if Lord told me was true of you skipping."

Walking to the academy Naruto was in tough. "This boy force signature is huge," thought Naruto.

"Tell me about yourself, young Sarutobi," asked Naruto.

"My name is Konohamaru but everyone call honorable grandson," said the young boy.

"You are in you families shadow," said Naruto. "I will not that respectful. You are just Konohamaru if you want make a name for yourself."

"Huh," said the boy.

"How does that sound. Your surname mean nothing to me, you are, who you are," said Naruto.

Getting to the academy Naruto walks in. "Sorry for the arrival Iruka-san," said Naruto. "I found Konohamaru and asked for help navigating the village."

"Did skip class but I will let it go," said the brown hair man with a scar on his nose. "Konohamaru I will let it go but you will write me a report the Ninja art and they are used."

"I will take my leave." Naruto walks out of the classroom

Xxx

Getting to the Hokage's office he head to see his father. "Hokage-dono," said Naruto. "I would like to train Konohamaru Sarutobi as a Jedi."

"I need your permission," said Naruto.

"If the council says then you may."

"Thank you father."

Xxx

Naruto was meditating when his communicator beep. "Yes Masters."

"Naruto," said Argus. "We given you request some thought and we will let you teach about the Jedi and the force. This is part of you trials."

"I shall start soon," said Naruto.

Xxx

Next day Naruto headed to the Academy. "Iruka has Lord Hokage given you a heads up?"

"Konohamaru please go with master Jeid," said Iruka.

"Naruto," said Konohamaru.

"I am have been given permission to train you as a Jedi. I shall begin you training."

"Yes Master," said Konohamaru.

Getting to a field Konohamaru asked a question on his mind. "So you said Jedi, are they like ninja?"

"No ninja fight their village and money. Jedi fight for peace and protect the innocent," said Naruto. "I shall teach you the Jedi code and you recite it to me before being trained."

"Ready Master."

Naruto recites the code to his charge

"There is no emotion there is peace."

"There is no ignorance. There is knowledge."

"There is no passion. There is Serenity"

"There is no Chaos. There is Harmony."

"There is no death there is the force."

"We shall start with basic of the code.

""There is no emotion there is peace. In other words. We are not ruled on emotion but try to find a peaceful solution. Example if a child is killed you will feel emotion for her death but try to give fair judgment to the killer through trial."

"There is no ignorance. There is knowledge."

We Jedi strive to enlighten our self with knowledge. Ignorance has led many Jedi tot eh dark side because they thought they immune to it. That is ignorance to the dark side and sway it might have to all living creatures."

"There is no passion. There is Serenity"

This means we don't let the thrill of the fight guide us. Instead try to end the fight quickly and with little damage. Thrill of the fight is passion magnified."

"What about love master?" asked Konohamaru.

"It is grey area. It is not forbidden but is frowned upon. I think the Jedi are afraid of let passion of love could you judgment and therefore become very possessive which will lead to the dark side."

"There is no Chaos. There is Harmony."

What that mean is we try to chaos of the force and bring harmony from the chaos. For example a planet is in war that is chaos. Peaceful resolution is harmony."

There is death there is the force. The force is living in us. When we die become one with it. Our bodies might rot but our soul will live on in the force."

"Did you get that?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Master," said Konohamaru.

"You will live by this code and I want you to recite it tomorrow," said Naruto.

"Yes Master," said the boy.

End Chapter

Alright this story will be complicated slightly it starts off in the Old republic will transition to Clone War Galactic Civil War. I want you to decide which war to go to. It will around chapter 5 give or take before I do this. I will touch on Galactic War during the old republic. And review.


	2. The New Threat

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Jedi from the past

The New Threat

Xxx

Next day Naruto was mediating when Konohamaru walk up to him. "Please recite the code," instructed Naruto

"There is on Emotion there is peace. There is no ignorance there is knowledge. There is no passion there is serenity

There is no chaos there harmony. There is no death there is the force."

"Well done young Konohamaru. Let us being your training," said Naruto.

Over the hour Konohamaru was learning to use the force by picking up small stones. He was also taught the Shi Cho form with a training saber. "You're doing very well," said Naruto. "Keep practicing the first part of the chunin exams have started."

"Yes Master," said Konohamaru.

Xxx

Naruto was standing with the jounin. "Master Jedi," said a grey haired man.

"Can I help you Jounin-san?" asked Naruto.

"What is your take on the first exam?" asked the Jounin. "I am Kakashi Hatake."

"Pleasure Kakashi, and to answer your question it's interesting as a Jedi we don't use deception very much unless you're Jedi Shadow," said Naruto. "I will say it's beneficial for your genin to learn this."

"Looks like they finished," said a black haired jounin.

Naruto walks out. The second exam was very different in that unexpected enemy showed up. "Who is this Orochimaru?" asked Naruto as he was talking to Minato.

"A criminal of the worst kind, why?" asked Minato.

"I sense the dark side in this village which will not bother me due to your ruling a militaristic village. However, this energy is on par with a Master."

"I have never learned to sense it despite begin able to use it somewhat," said Minato. "We will need to be on guard."

Xxx

Naruto was given sometime to train Konohamaru and after he felt a darksider he up's the boy training. "Master may I ask why you are training me harder?"

"There is an enemy in the village and I want you to be ready," said Naruto. Rushing the boy the two continue their furious saber spar.

The month passed as the final was about to commence. Naruto was behind Minato on the other side was a man with white hair Naruto found out was Jiraiya. "Greeting Lord Hokage," said a man with green robes.

"Lord Kazekage," said Minato as Naruto eyes narrow.

"This is guy reeks of dark side," thought the blond padawan.

"I glad you made the trip," said Minato.

"It was easy," said the Kazekage.

"Let me start the festivities," said Minato.

XX

First Match was Kiba vs. Neji.

It was a stalemate with both clan jutsu. In the end Neji's superior defense was stronger than Kiba's offense.

Next Match was Sasuke vs. Gaara but Sasuke was disqualified due to not showing up.

The Third Match was the Nara genius vs. Temari of the Sand as it was more of a shogi match then a battle with Shikamaru trapping her but giving up due to low chakra

The matches were viscous as a lot of the genin were injured. The Kazekage eyes narrowed when Sasuke was disqualified. Giving a hand gesture a infiltrator put the civilians to sleep, with Ninja appear from the crowd as well.

The Kage box explodes as Naruto uses the force and send the assassin behind him and Jiraiya back.

"A Jedi," said a deep voice as a crimson saber appears in the guards' hand.

"What is a Sith doing here?" asked Naruto igniting his yellow saber.

The figure lowers his hood reveling the blue skin of a Chiss with red tattoo over his eyes. "I am Darth Vegas and your death," said the Sith attack.

Naruto jumps to meet his opponent. "So Orochimaru," said Jiraiya as the Sannin was facing his old teammate a man with pale skin and snake like eyes.

"You started the party without me said another voice as another red saber appears. Minato summon his saber a well. "I am Darth Cleve," said the Sith who was reveled to be a red skinned alien.

All around the stadium the Leaf were fighting the San and Sound invader. Minato ignites his saber in a green blade and goes into the Ataru beginning stance.

Battle of Heroes music

Naruto jumps to his enemy light flashing in a yellow beam. The Sith blocks it with his red saber. Naruto quickly kicks the Sith in the face after being blocked.

Vega growls in annoyance and unleash force lighting on Naruto sending him back from the unpredicted attack. "Die!" shouted the Chiss.

Naruto repulses with the force as he sends the Chiss back. Getting up Naruto rushes the Sith and engage his enemy. The two meet in the middle as Naruto parries another slash and goes for the short opening but is blocked.

Xxx

Jiraiya was engaged with Orochimaru in a taijutsu fight as the white haired ninja was not giving his opponent any time to use jutsu. "Striking Shadows Snake Hands," shouted the Snake Sannin as he neck extended and went to bit Jiraiya who grabbed it and slammed a spiraling orb into the rouge ninja sending him back.

Xxx

Minato was himself being pushed back by his opponent. Disappearing in a yellow flash the Hokage reappear above the sith and tried to decapitate his enemy only for the sith to impale the Hokage.

Assuming victory the sith's eyes widen as a paper bomb appear where the body would have been. "Substitution," the Sith Cussed to himself but is caught in the blast. Flying out from the blast the Sith's arm has burns on them.

Reappearing next to the Sith, Minato cuts him down. Seeing his enemy fall down Minato moves to help Jiraiya.

Xxx

Naruto was being hard pressed as he spun away and used the force to push the Sith away from. Seeing the Sith get up Naruto goes into Niman and slashes the sith who blocks it. The Chiss Sith was hard press to fight such a skilled Jedi. "Are you Master?" asked the Sith.

"No," said Naruto. "Padawan.

Naruto flinch as an echo from force hits him.

The Sith grazed Naruto shoulder causing him to drop the saber. "It's over Jedi," said the Chiss right before he gasp a saber sticking out of the sith torso.

"Let my guard down for an instant," said the darksider as he falls down.

Xxx

Konohamaru was running down the street looking for civilian when he came against an army of black garbed warriors. Konohamaru ignite his saber and a blue blade appear. "I hope I am ready," thought the young man.

They each pull out vibrosabers and charge. Konohamaru starts to fight the 20 enemies. Killing two of them he is quickly surrounded. Throwing his light saber he cuts five more down but is now losing ground.

As they approach the young unofficial Jedi kunai shuriken lodge them self in the enemy killing them.

Orochimaru after seeing his two allies cut down, tried to flee but was cut down by Minato. "The Sound and Sand Ninja surrendered.

During Negotiations Naruto was standing next to his new student. Konohamaru who was sporting the robes of the Jedi. Sound would cease as a village and Sand would have to pay fine to the Leaf.

A beep was heard. "Yes Master's," said Naruto.

"Naruto we have bad news," said Argus.

"Was about the death in force I sensed?" asked Naruto.

"Master Derach was killed in battle," said Argus. "I am sorry."

"How?" asked Naruto.

"The Sith attacked Korriban and Derach," said Argus.

"What about Satele?" asked Naruto.

"She escaped to warn us," said Argus.

"Orders Master?" asked Naruto.

"All Jedi's are to report back the temple for War," said Argus. "I would like to personally congratulate you for Knighthood."

I would like to train young Sarutobi as a Jedi," said Naruto.

"We accept," said Argus.

Naruto closes his eyes as a tear fall down his face. Heading back to the Hokage tower he notifies Minato of what happened and left for the Jedi Temple with Konohamaru.

Xxx

At the Temple Naruto walks to Council chamber. "Great you're here Naruto," said Argus. "As you know the Republic is now at war."

What is my first Mission?" asked Naruto.

"You are to head to a fleet of Sith Warships that has Master Derach's body. We must retrieve it," said Ven Zallow. "You will have platoon of troop to help you."

"Understood," said Naruto as he walks away to gather his troops.

He sees Satele. "Satele," said Naruto.

Satele looks down in shame. "I am sorry," she whispers.

"You did nothing wrong," said Naruto. "Father would not want his student to be in a pity party. There is no death there is the force. He will always be with us."

The young Padawan smiles. "Thank you," she said. "So you are going on a mission?"

"I am going to retrieve Dad's body," said Naruto.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Very well. Let me ask the master," said Naruto as he turns on his communicator and get approval.

"Let's go," said Naruto.

Xxx

End

Sorry for the rush of the event but I want the actually story to get started with the War. Now I am going to make a twist to the old republic starting with the Hero of Tython. It will be a little slow after this if I can the actual chapter this one was too fast.


End file.
